1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to recommending television shows based on a user profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,259 shows a method for identifying a preferred television program based on a “correlation” between the program and predetermined characteristics of a user profile. The term “correlation” as used in the patent does not appear to relate to the mathematical concept of correlation, but rather, is a very simple algorithm for assessing some similarity between a profile and a program.